cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 53: The Battle Begins! Tournament Finals
The Battle Begins! Tournament Finals (開戦！決勝トーナメント) is the 53rd episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 1 in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. Summary CV-Episode_53a.jpg CV-Episode_53b.jpg CV-Episode_53c.jpg CV-Episode_53d.jpg CV-Episode_53e.jpg CV-Episode_53f.jpg CV-Episode_53g.jpg CV-Episode_53h.jpg CV-Episode_53i.jpg CV-Episode_53j.jpg With the goal to defeat Team Asteroid, Team Q4 is ready for the Finals of the National Championship! Misaki and Kamui are thrilled because of the powerful teams they see there: Team Wonder Boys, Team Wild Angel, Team Suthern Wings, in fromt with Team Caesar, Team Asteroid and Team FFBS. At the starting of the lottery, Ren gives a speech in which he says that the other teams chances of winning is 0. He also says that Team Asteroid will win, because he has a power that only the chosen posess, refering to his Psyqualia. On their way to the lodge, Team Asteroid is meeting Q4. Aichi says to Ren that the power of Psyqualia is great, but if he keeps using it, he will lose something precious. Aichi gives Ren the Shadow Paladin deck, but Ren smacks Aichi's hand, sending the deck flying to the ground. When Aichi is picking the cards up from the ground, Ren says that he will regret that he made him his enemy. Kamui is asking Aichi why he still has the Shadow Paladin deck. Aichi responds that those units where also allies who fought with him, even if it was for a short period. However, when establishing the order they fight, Kai tells them that because they won the Elimination Round without him, they must win the Finals on their own strength. With their fighting skills, Q4 makes their way through the semifinals, winning against Team Wonder Boys in their first match, and against Team Wild Angel in their second match. The only ones who played the first two matches where Kamui and Misaki, who easily crushed their opponents. In her fight against a member from Team Wild Angel, Misaki declares "Final Turn!", this being her second time, her first beeing in her fight against a member from Team Muscle Brain in their first Championship. The Wild Angel's member against she fought tells her that she needs to crush Asteroid because of Ren's speech. The last four remaining teams are: Q4, Caesar, Asteroid and BS. After the lottery, the first semifinal is decided to be Asteroid against BS. Without breaking a sweat, Asteroid easily won. In the first match, Tetsu crushed Kirya, after declaring "Final Turn!". In the second match, Asaka defeated Minami, which made Asteroid the winner of the game. Wanting to defeat Asteroid, Q4 must first defeat their friend and rival team, Caesar. Featuring battles Team Q4 vs. Team Wonder Boys Kamui Katsuragi vs. Wonder Boys member - only the last turn is shown - Kamui damage: ? Wonder Boys member damage: 5 Kamui attacks the opponent's Vanguard who has 9000 power with Stern Blaukluger, which gained +1000 power because Blaukluger is in Soul. Wonder Boys's member damage becomes 6. Kamui wins. Misaki Tokura vs. Wonder Boys member - only the last turn is shown - Misaki damage: ? Wonder Boys member damage: 4 Misaki attacks the opponent's Vanguard which has 11000 power with Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi which has 11000 power, and because of the Twin Drive she gains critical +1. Wonder Boys team member damage becomes 6. Misaki wins. Team Q4 wins the match. Team Caesar vs. Team Suther Wind Kenji Mitsusada vs. Suther Wind member - only the last turn is shown - Kenji damage: ? Suther Wind meber damage: 5 Kenji attacks the opponent's Vanguard who has 9000 power with Enigman Storm. Southern Wings member damage becomes 6. Kenji wins. Team Caesar wins the match. Team Q4 vs. Team Wild Angel Kamui Katsuragi vs. Wild Angel member - only the last turn is shown - Kamui damage: ? Wild Angel member damage: 5 Kamui attack the opponent Vanguard. Wild angel member damage becomes 6. Kamui wins. Misaki Tokura vs. Wild Angel member - only the last tun is shown - Misaki damage: ? Wild Angel member damage: 4 Misaki declares "Final Turn!". She draws a card. then rides CEO Amaterasu (grade 3/power 10000). She activates Amaterasu skill, gaining +4000 power because she has 4 cards in her hand. She Soulcharges Oracle Guardian, Red Eye from her deck, then check the top card from her deck. She decides to leave it there. Misaki calls White Hare of Inaba. With its effect, she Soulcharges Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi from her hand. She boosts Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime with Oracle Guardian, Gemini (total power: 17000) and attacks Maiden of Trailing Rose (power: 11000). Tagitsuhime gains + 3000 power because she has 6 cards in her Soul. Wild Angel member guards with Sweet Honey (shield: 10000) and intercepts with Knight of Harvest, Gene (shield: 5000). Misaki supports Amaterasu with Inaba (total power: 20000 ). Wild Angel member damage becomes 5. At the Twin Drive, Misaki reveals a Heal Trigger. She gives the power to her second Tagitsushinme and heals one damage. She supports her second Tagitsushime with another Gemini and attacks Maiden of Trailing Rose (total power: 25000). Wild Angel member damage becomes 6. Misaki wins. Team Q4 wins the match. Team Asteroid vs. Team Asteroid Brillant Stars Tetsu Shinjou vs. Kirya Bidou - only the end of the fight is shown - Kirya turn Kirya attacks Demon World Marquis, Amon with ?. Tetsu guards with Dark Soul Conductor, then Soulcharges 2 cards via its effect. Kirya attacks with ?. Tetu guards with Dark Soul Conductor, then soulcharges 2 cards. Tetsu turn Tetsu stand his units and draw one card. Tetsu declares "Final Turn!". Tetsu calls Stil Vampir, Demon of Aspiration, Amon, and Prisoner Beast. Demon of Aspiration, Amon gains + 3000 power because there are 13 cards in Tetsu's Soul (power: 11000). Demon World Marquis, Amon gains + 1000 power for each unit in Soul (power: 23000). Tetsu boosts Demon of Aspiration, Amon with Prisoner Beast (total power: 19000) and attacks Dusk Illusionist, Robert. Kirya damage becomes 5. Tetsu boosts Demon World Marquis, Amon with Alluring Succubus (total power: 30000) and attacks Robert. Kirya damage becomes 6. Tetsu wins. Asaka Narumi vs. Harumi Minami - only the last attack is shown - Asaka turn Asaka attacks Seal Dragon, Blockade with Barking Manticore. Harumi damage becomes 6. Asaka wins. Team Asteroid wins the match. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1